Mi deseo de navidad
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Santa se toma su tiempo para cumplir el deseo navideño de una pequeña Ginevra Weasley. [D&G, post Hogwarts]


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Mi deseo de navidad**

Ginny miró por la ventana; volvía a granizar otra vez. De seguir nevando tendría que enviar a su marido a limpiar el sendero que llevaba a su casa, ya había ocurrido un accidente el año anterior y no quería que eso se repitiera... En especial ahora que a su hijo le daba por salir a jugar al amplio patio de su morada.

-Mami... ¿a qué hora llega Santa?

-A las doce, querido.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Unas horas...

Ya se comenzaba a preocupar. Su marido no aparecía por la casa y se hacía de noche. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Thomas no había pedido regalos tan difíciles de conseguir... ¿O sí? Cuando ella de pequeña se conformaba con cosas tan simples... o a veces no se conformaba pero no decía una palabra.

-¿Mami, puedo salir?

-No, amor. Está muy oscuro.

-Te apuesto que papá me dejaría –la retó, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Ginny tuvo que dejar la revista que leía a un lado y mirar divertida a su único hijo. Era tan igual a su padre, aunque a veces podía llegar a ser insoportable.

-Noticias para ti: tu padre no está así que yo mando. Y no quiero que salgas a jugar ahora –Había que poner un poco de orden.

El pequeño Thomas frunció el ceño y se fue a jugar con su varita de juguete, que lanzaba chispas cada vez que golpeaba algo.

Ginny se trasladó 18 años en el pasado. Un 24 de Diciembre, tan nevado como éste, donde ella esperaba ansiosa la llegada de cierto caballero gordo y barbudo.

-¿Ginny, tú que pediste? –le preguntaba George cada diez segundos.

-No te voy a decir –contestaba ella negando con la cabeza y volviendo a ignorarlo, bajando la vista a su osito de peluche.

-¿Por qué Ginny no quiere decir qué le pidió a Santa? –preguntaba Fred ahora a su mamá.

-No lo sé, querido –le sonrió a su única hija-. Déjenla en paz...

-¡Pero no quiere decirnos! –exclamó Ron, entrando de improvisto a la conversación.

-¿A ti quién iba a decirte algo? –se quejó la pequeña Ginny-. ¡Ya paren!

Molly los hizo callar con un silbido.

-¡Niños, ya! Santa no les traerá nada si siguen peleando.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Sí, falta mucho. Vayan a dormir mejor, mañana tendrán sus regalos bajo el árbol.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Vale, dije que a dormirse! Y ni una palabra más.

Así que Ginny se levantó, tomando su osito y subió tras sus hermanos a su cuarto, con la misma cara de resignación que ellos. Por una vez quería que Santa le trajera lo que pedía. Al menos, este año, se había preocupado de no pedir nada material, así que Santa no tendría la excusa de no poder encontrarlo como cada año había sucedido. Se sonrojó pensando en su deseo de este año... Ella era una princesa, y como toda princesa debía tener un príncipe que se la llevara de su casa a un reino muy feliz y lejano. Ese era su deseo; la llegada de su príncipe azul. Le había pedido en su carta a Santa, explícitamente, que por favor este año no se fuera a equivocar. Y pensando en lo feliz que sería al día siguiente, se quedó dormida...

Los gritos mañaneros de sus hermanos la sacaron de sus sueños. Antes de recordar que ya era navidad, se levantó restregándose los ojos y abrió sus cortinas. El bosque ya no verde, sino blanco, se extendía en todo rincón. Entrecerrando los ojos descubrió unas grandes huellas en la nieve camino a la entrada de su casa, y lo recordó: los regalos. Saltó de su cama, abrió la puerta de un manotazo y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la salita, donde se encontraba el pino de navidad. Miró a su alrededor, algunos de sus hermanos observaban encantados sus regalos con sus ya puestos sweaters Weasley, otros miraban los suyos con disgusto, en especial Fred y George. ¿Sería ella de las felices o las decepcionadas?

Se lanzó casi de estómago sobre la alfombra a los pies del árbol y encontró un envoltorio deforme con su nombre. Sacó su sweater y se lo colocó sobre el pijama, para seguir buscando. Había una caja dirigida a ella. Pensó en si los príncipes azules cabían dentro de las cajas, o quizás si dentro de ella habría un papel que dijera "Te espero afuera". Rompió el envoltorio con prisa y se encontró con una muñeca. _Una muñeca_. La misma que había pedido el año anterior. Sonrió con amargura.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?. ¿Tú igual esperabas un paquete de bombas fétidas? –le preguntó Fred, dejando su caja de ranas de chocolate a un lado.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó Molly antes de acercarse a Ginny-. ¿Qué pasa bebé, no era eso lo que querías?

-Si mamá, pero el año pasado...

-Quizás debas esperar un poco más... Las cartas a Santa pueden llegar retrasadas –le sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, pueden... –Sacó la muñeca de la caja. Era muy bonita, pero no más bonita que el príncipe azul que esperó.

Así se le fue la adolescencia esperando que ese pequeño deseo se le hiciera realidad. Los príncipes no existían, se dijo luego, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que por más que deseara no lo podía hacer aparecer.

Hasta hace cinco años atrás. Se encontraba en la casa de Logan, uno de sus ex compañeros de clase celebrando navidad con todos sus amigos. Tras el intercambio de regalos alguien tocó a la puerta. Logan fue a abrir y saludó a su prima Randy, quien venía con su novio atrás. Ginny no supo reconocerlo hasta que los presentaron a todos los invitados.

-Amigos, esta es mi prima Randy y él su novio Draco Malfoy –los miró-. Tomen asiento y relájense...

Ginny no se lo podía creer, Draco Malfoy celebrando la navidad. Bueno, eso no era lo extraño, en realidad era el hecho de presentarse a una fiesta plagada de Gryffindors, cuando se sabía que él los odiaba a todos y cada uno sólo por pertenecer a esa casa. Para su conformidad, él no habló con nadie salvo con su novia, quien lo trataba como a un niño pequeño. No fue raro escucharle decir varias veces "_Draco, espérame aquí_" o "_Draco, no bebas tanto_" y el típico "_Draco, alcánzame la copa_". Ginny se preguntaba cómo él podía soportar a alguien así, cuando siempre se juraba el mimado.

De pronto, la persona con la que Ginny conversaba empezó a hablar con otro. Ese fue un momento que Ginny utilizó para echarle un vistazo al qué estaría haciendo Draco Malfoy y de sorpresa se encontró con su mirada, haciéndola parpadear varias veces y sonrojarse levemente. Porque Draco no sólo la estaba mirando, ahora se levantaba y salía hacia el jardín por la puerta principal. Segundos después, desconcertada, lo siguió. Por suerte nadie reparó en la salida de ninguno de los dos. La puerta la encontró entreabierta, por lo que sólo la tuvo que empujar unos centímetros y pasar. Vio a Draco de pie apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo.

-Weasley, ya te vi –le dijo él, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño saltito.

-¿Qué...

-Mira el cielo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza y levantó la vista. Miles de estrellas brillaban delante del manto oscuro de la noche. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, porque aunque ahora no nevaba, la humedad del suelo persistía.

-¿Qué ves?

-Estrellas...

-¿Alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a una estrella?

_No a una estrella, pero sí a Santa_, pensó ella.

-Bueno... como todos –se atrevió a responder.

Cuando bajó la vista su corazón dio un sobresalto. Draco se había movido hasta pocos centímetros delante de ella y sin esperar nada la besó. Ginny sintió esos labios atrapar los suyos un momento y luego separarse, mostrándose impávido.

-Muérdago –fue todo lo que dijo.

Ginny alzó la vista una vez más, pero ahora en vez de las estrellas vio que de una esquina donde terminaba el techo colgaba una ramita verde. Draco entró a la casa. Ginny esperó a que se le bajara el sonrojo, meditó unos segundos sobre lo que había pasado y entró con una gran sonrisa.

Santa se había demorado 13 años en cumplirle su anhelado deseo.

Regresando a la realidad, oyó golpear la puerta y se levantó para abrir.

-¡Ay, Draco, pensé que... –lo abrazó.

-Había mucha más gente de la que se me hubiera ocurrido. Y eso que es domingo.

-Entra, que hace frío –le dio un corto beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Papá, papá, quiero salir a jugar afuera y mamá no me deja!

Draco miró a su hijo con reprobación. Seguramente él se portaba de la misma forma cuando era un niño, pero no podía evitar sobreproteger a su único hijo.

-No, Thomas, hace frío.

-¡Mamá, obliga a papá a que me de permiso! –la miró a ella.

-No, amor. Ya te dije que no irás a ninguna parte por hoy. ¿Y sabes qué? Es tarde, vete a dormir.

-¡Quiero esperar a Santa!

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Thomas...

-Ginny, déjalo que espere a Santa, sí? –Draco la miró haciendo muecas de súplica. Ginny se rió.

-¡No me ayudes a malcriarlo!

-Nadie lo malcría, pero se aburre.

-No se aburriría si tuviera con quien jugar... –dijo sin pensar.

-¿Quieres un hermanito, Thomas? –le preguntó Draco a su hijo, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

Ginny se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-Sí, papi, pero ya no se lo pedí a Santa...

-Santa puede hacer un milagro –se levantó y miró a Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

-Después hablamos de esto, quieres? Ya le diste otra idea al niño...

-¡Hey, miren! –exclamó Thomas, entusiasmado.

Draco y Ginny se giraron hacia el árbol de navidad. Una estela de color rojo lo rodeaba y segundos después media tonelada de regalos aparecía mágicamente debajo de él. Ginny le echó un vistazo a su reloj; eran las doce.

-Mmm... parece que ya es Navidad –susurró mientras su hijo se internaba debajo del árbol y comenzaba a sacar todos los paquetes que tenían su nombre.

Lo vieron tomar el más grande, abrirlo y exclamar:

-¡Es la escoba voladora Soplido Estelar 3200, Santa es lo máximo!

Draco fue a recoger un pequeño paquete junto a los de su hijo, se levantó y dándole un beso en la mejilla se lo entregó a su esposa.

-Este es para ti.

-Gracias, amor, no tenías de qué –dijo abriéndolo y encontrando un hermoso collar de perlas en un estuche azul oscuro.

Instintivamente miró hacia la ventana. Había dejado de nevar y las estrellas se veían brillar con fuerza tras los vidrios. Volvió a mirar a su hijo desenvolviendo su cuarto regalo. Debía preocuparse de hacer que Draco dejara de malcriarlo tanto para hacerle entender el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Pero tiempo para ello ya habría, ahora no podía quitarle la ilusión. Porque borrar la sonrisa de la carita de su hijo sería un crimen, y porque ella misma sabía que los deseos, tarde o temprano, podían hacerse realidad.

**FIN**

**Wow, esto fue maratónico. Dos horas para escribir el segundo one-shot navideño de este año, todo por ser tan impulsiva, quién lo hubiese pensado xD. Espero que las horas no hayan sido desperdiciadas y les guste mi pequeño regalo :)**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad de todo corazón.**


End file.
